Multi-die memory boards or packages contain a number of individual memory devices, e.g., that may be stacked one above another. Each memory device may be a NAND or a NOR flash memory device, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device, static random access memory (SRAM) device, or the like. Usually, each memory device receives commands from a processor over the same control bus. This usually works fine when the memory devices receive common commands. However, problems arise when a command is intended for less than all of the memory devices. For example, it may be desired to test one memory device at a time by placing that memory device into a test mode by issuing a test-mode enable command. If all of the memory devices receive the test-mode enable command, their responses to the test-mode enable command contend with each other.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternatives for enabling a test mode of an individual memory device out of a plurality of memory devices of a memory package.